Twins? Are you on Drugs?
by xxValkyrie17xx
Summary: 16 years ago a pair of twins were born & seperated. They have no idea the other exists, But that's about to change cause their about to be re-united.The fate of hogwarts & the students lives are now in the hands of 2 teenagers.
1. Default Chapter

~Twins? Are you on Drugs?  
  
Harry Potter/Buffy the vampire slayer crossover  
It has some 'Charmed' aspects (the powers)  
Buffy: Post season 7  
Harry Potter: Book 6 Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter and have no wish to. I'd rather own Draco. And I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own either.  
  
(a/n: sorry if it's messed up but my computer's a butt-head)  
*Characters* -Kelly Matthews-Short straight strawberry blonde hair, Blue eyes, 15 ½ years old, 5'5". -Brooke O'Rielly-Long brown hair, brown eyes, 16 years old, 5'7". -Ginny Weasley- Long curly red hair, blue eyes, 15 ½ years old, 5'7". -Ryan Cohen- Brown spikey hair, hazel eyes, 17 years old, 5'11"(Looks like Milo Ventimigla). -James Turner- Red spikey hair, green eyes, 16 years old, 6'0". -Draco Malfoy-Blonde spikey hair, Grey eyes, 16 years old, 6'1". -Jake Scott-Brown hair, brown eyes, 17years old, 5'11"(Looks like Michael in the princess diaries). -Faith Morgan- Long wavy brown hair, Brown eyes, 20 years old, 5'7". -Tara Maclay- Short dirty blonde hair, Hazel eyes, 22 years old, 5'9". -Anna Sawyer- Long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, 16 years old, 5'6".  
*Couples* (now/ soon)  
Main: Brooke/ James, Ginny/ Draco, Kelly/ Ryan  
Minor: Ron/ Hermione, Harry/ Luna, Faith/ Bill (Weasley). ~Tara's a minor character; she's only in it sometimes because she's Kelly and Ginny's watcher and whitelighter. ~Faith is the Physical defense teacher. ~Kelly was in Sunnydale for the first.  
*Powers*  
(All have siesmokinesis, aura reading, and levitation) -Kelly-Visions, Molecular manipulation (exploding, freezing, chameleon), telepathy/ mind reading, dreamwalking, smoke, Slayer. -Brooke-Energy balls, Whitelighter, shadow departure, telepathy. -Ginny- Meteokinesis, Shimmer, energy beams, heal, invisibility, Slayer. -Jake- Intangibility, shimmer, telekinesis-shimmer, pyrokinesis, Molecular manipulation. -James- Crisistory, Energy balls, Shimmer, Mind control, lighting balls, heal. (He doesn't have powers yet they come later) -Draco-Werewolf/a, Flame, molecular manipulation, fireballs, physcokinesis, telepathy. -Anna- Slayer, Transmogrification.  
  
*Summary* Nearly sixteen years ago a pair of twins were born. They were separated and haven't heard or seen anything to give them any clue that the other existed, that's about to change. Their about to be re-united, not willingly but it's going to happen, because if it doesn't Hogwarts may cease to exist. The student's lives are now in the hands of two teenagers. Are they going to make it or will their mission go down in flames? 


	2. finding out

Disclaimer: See last chapter. Read the second chapter first  
-Twins? Are you on drugs?-  
Chapter one: Finding out  
December 19th 2004 (Sunday)  
***America, NYC, The Matthew's apartment*** (If you've seen 'get a clue', it's like that but two floors instead of just  
one.)  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kelly shouted as she walked into the apartment. She hung her keys on the hook behind the door and then hung her light blue denim jacket in the closet. "Mom?" Kelly called as she walked down the long pale green hallway into the kitchen that was the same color. "Kelly we need to talk." Kelly's mom Lindsay told her. "If this is about the porcelain vase with the flowers I didn't do it." Kelly said quickly. "No it's not about ... Wait the vase with the purple flowers on it?" Lindsay said getting distracted by the mention of the vase. "No." Kelly said quickly trying to cover her slip-up. "Oh, Kelly your home." Kelly's dad Adam said as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, but why are you?" asked Kelly. That's when Kelly actually looked at her mom closely. "Oh my gosh! Why are you crying?" she asked her mom which only caused her to cry harder. "Oh my gosh! Who died? Was it nana?" asked Kelly jumping to conclusions. "Sweetie nana's fine," her daughter physically relaxed at those words, but the relief was only temporary. "But we need to talk, you might want to sit down."  
  
"I will not sit down, what's going on!?!" Kelly asked getting agitated. Her dad then took charge. "I really don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. So....um... Your adopted." "Excuse me?" Kelly asked as she started hyperventilating. "Your adopted." Adam said again. "Please tell me this is some sort of sick super early April fool's joke" said Kelly on the verge of tears. "It's not a joke, because we'd be really bad parents if we played a joke like this, but I'm serious, you are adopted." Adam told her. "Why are you telling me this now?" asked Kelly as the tears started to stream down her face. "We're telling you this now because your biological parents want you back." Lindsay told Kelly finally speaking up again. "But there are laws you guys can't just sit back and let this happen!" said a very pissed off Kelly. "Our hands are tied in your adoption papers it states that when your biological parent are financially stable that they would take you back to live with them in England. And now that your dad's firm letting people go and my job is only temporary, it only adds to the reasons why you have to go back. We don't want it to happen but it has to, Remember everything happens for a reason." "Yeah maybe but it doesn't make it any less suck-y. When do I leave?" Kelly said still crying. "They want you there by Christmas." "Christmas?" asked Kelly as the room started to get smaller, the pale green walls that usually comforted her to see were a sickly green that made her want to puke, and the family pictures on the walls were staring down at her with grinning manically at her, like they knew all along, then she passed out.  
  
***England, The burrow, the kitchen*** (The burrow is now 3 floors and wider at the bottom, so it now looks like a  
regular house)  
"Ginny! Come down here!" Molly Weasley called up the stairs from the burrows kitchen. "One sec!" came Ginny Weasleys response from upstairs. A minute later footsteps could be heard as the red head came down the stairs. "Yeah?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Gin, you might want to sit down." Molly told her daughter. "Um..Okay." Ginny said in a questioning tone. "I was going to wait until your father got home from work first but he got detained. So here it goes, You have a twin." "Excuse me?" Ginny asked. "You have a twin." Her mother stated again. "Mom, Twins? Are you no drugs?" Ginny asked seriously as she looked at her mom's eyes very closely (to see if they were dilated). "What? No! Of course not! I'm serious!" said Molly, as her voice got louder with agitation. "Okay, so if I have a twin where is she?" Ginny asked. "In New York City in America" Molly said simply. "Interesting. Why are you just telling me this now?" she asked, "Because she's coming home."  
  
***NYC, The Matthews***  
"Kelly? Kelly? Wake up." Lindsay said as she bent over Kelly who was still on the floor passed out. "Oww." Kelly moaned as she sat up a little bit, and rubbed her head, she hit it on hard wood floor when she passed out. "Mommy? Oh my Gosh! I just had the weirdest dream, you and daddy told me that I was adopt- Wait a second why am I on the floor? It wasn't a dream was it?" and with that Kelly pushed herself off the floor and ran over to the spiral staircase and disappeared from sight.  
  
She got into her room and looked around the pink and red-stripped room as she tried to dry the tears. She flopped down onto her bed faced down into her pillow and picked up her cordless silver phone. She pressed on and pressed mem1 and enter without taking her face out of the pillow. It rang five times before the answering machine picked up 'Hey it's Brooke, I'm not here right now but leave a message and if I feel like taking time out of my very busy day to call your sorry a** back well then I will and you'll feel privileged, and if not then oh well for you. Beeep' "Hey Brooke it's me, I need to talk to you it's like emergency major. Call me, Tom (inside joke will be explained later).  
  
***NYC 1 hour later***  
  
Kelly's face was still turned into the pillow when the tune for 'Three days Grace' song 'I hate everything about you' started to play. Kelly rolled over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Kelly said as she picked it up. 'Hey it's Brooke' "Hey, I just found out something that I like totally hate my parents for not telling me." 'What is it?' "I'll tell you later on patrol. Are you almost ready?" 'Yeah I'll be over in twenty minutes, Kay?' "Yeah, I have to go get ready so I'll see you then Bye." 'Bye.' Kelly then hung up the phone and got off of her bed. She walked over to her walk into her walk in closet "Danny? I need an outfit for patrol." Kelly said when she walked in. (Danny is a ghost like Dennis on 'Angel', but the rest of her family doesn't know about him.) A pair of tight black denim jeans, a maroon halter that said 'Band camp' on it in gold sparkly letters, and a black denim jacket went flying off the hangers and landed neatly folded in her arms. "Danny shoes too." Kelly said and a pair of black and maroon mannaz style vans shoes landed neatly on top of the pile of clothes. "Thanks Danny." Kelly said as she walked out of her closet.  
  
Brooke arrived at the Matthew's apartment just as the sun finished setting. She greeted Lindsay and Adam before she walked up the stairs to Kelly's room. She raised her hand to knock on the door and before it could make contact with the wood a muffled voice came from inside "Come on in Brooke." "Okay no matter how many times you do that it's still creepy" Brooke said as she walked into Kelly's room. "Yeah cause it's just so creepy." Said Kelly sarcastically as she walked into the bathroom to change. "So what's the horrible news?" asked Brooke yelling as she walked into the closet to get the weapons trunk out. "I'm adopted." "What?" Brooke asked as she almost dropped the weapons trunk on herself, she jumped out of the way just in time. "Yeah, it's true. And what the heck was that?" Kelly asked as she heard the crash. "Nothing! So why'd your parents just tell you now?" "Oh, yeah did I forget to mention, that I'm moving to England to live with my biological parents by Christmas?" Kelly asked as she walked out of the bathroom. "Your moving!? This is insane, there's like laws and, and you cant leave." Brooke said getting a little hysterical. "Oh my gosh! I just had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea! Come with me! Just tell your parents it's an exchange program or something like that, we can hack into the schools main system and make it say you were chosen to be an exchange student. And Jamie can tell his parents he's going on vaca. And they won't really even realize he's gone anyway. Omg! Am I a genius or what!? This will be so much fun!" Kelly said getting all excited. "I don't know," Kelly's face fell, "I mean cause where would we live?" Brooke asked laughing as Kelly started getting all excited again and jumping up and down.  
  
End chapter one (a/n: Okay so Kelly probably wouldn't even be a little happy after what happened but oh well.) 


	3. Notice

Hey guys, It's me, Kelly. I just wanted to let you noe I feel really bad about not updating for like 2 months but I had finals, my mom was sick so I had to cook dinner and clean the house and stuff so I really couldn't update and then I had writers block. But the chapters almost done! (yay!) But now I have to get rid of optimum so I have to take down the story and make a new name or y'noe figure out how to change the email for my user name. But the second this chapter is done I promise I'll put it up.  
3 luv ya 3  
kelly 


End file.
